


Любовь без объявления войны

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко давно заметил, что Блич как-то странно на него смотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь без объявления войны

Куроко давно заметил, что Блич как-то странно на него смотрит. Задумчиво и немного плотоядно, будто примеряется, что бы подать к нему на гарнир. Куроко убеждал себя, что на самом деле это выражение симпатии — тем более что и доказательства тому были, — а выглядит подозрительно только потому, что Блич всегда такой.

Во время ФБ думать об этом не было времени, да и Блич на него почти не смотрел. Только в самом конце Куроко видел его пару раз в своих выкладках третьего левела. Блич со странно нежной улыбкой смотрел на заглушку и изучал фики, осторожно, кончиками пальцев прослеживая строчки в шапках. После этого Куроко стало казаться, что за ним следят.

Блич ходил вокруг него по спирали, неумолимо приближаясь с каждым витком. Слово хищник, загоняющий жертву, но еще не решивший, будет ее жрать или просто помучает. Куроко старался не обращать внимания, но было сложно избавиться от ощущения щекотки в затылке. Он замечал брошенные искоса взгляды — изучающие и все такие же задумчивые, и каждый раз, выходя из своей комнаты, Куроко чувствовал едва уловимый запах канона, будто кто-то проходил рядом совсем недавно, вовсю дымя самокруткой.

Как-то Куроко наткнулся на Блича в коридоре. Тот тащил подмышкой что-то цилиндрическое, мохнатое и меланхоличное. Блич выпустил клуб дыма, оскалился и сунул мохнатое под нос Куроко.

— Погладь Бревно, — потребовал он.

Куроко сначала протянул руку и только потом сообразил, что не очень-то умно трогать руками неизвестные предметы. То есть животных. То есть малознакомые бревна. Но было поздно — рука Куроко уже легла между рожек.

Бревно оказалось очень мягким и приятным, густой мех щекотал ладонь, а шкурка вдруг завибрировала. Куроко отдернул руку от неожиданности. Бревно моргнуло серьезными зелеными глазищами и заурчало громче. Куроко снова его погладил, и бревно довольно прищурилось.

— Хочешь, дам на денек? — спросил Блич.

— Зачем? — опешил Куроко.

— Гладить. — Не дожидаясь возражений, Блич сгрузил Бревно на руки Куроко. Оно было тяжелым и теплым и сразу же вцепилось в Куроко лапками и обвило хвостом шею. — Как надоест, выстави за дверь, оно само дорогу найдет.

Бревно деловито обследовало комнату Куроко, толкнуло лапкой баскетбольный мяч и забралось на диван. Куроко присел рядом, почесал пушистую спинку. Бревно блаженно вздохнуло и улеглось рядом. Было уютно, тепло, Бревно убаюкивающе урчало, и Куроко заснул.

Когда он проснулся, Бревна не было. Куроко не удивился и не обеспокоился — очевидно, что питомец Блича был очень самостоятельным засранцем. От дивана пахло морозной свежестью, а когда Куроко полез в шкаф за футболкой и трениками для утренней пробежки, оказалось, что Бревно добралось и туда. И все кроссовки тоже источали аромат кристально ясного зимнего утра в прачечной.

При первой же возможности Куроко поблагодарил Блича за оказавшееся столь полезным Бревно. Блич удивленно моргнул пару раз и похлопал Куроко по плечу.

— Извини, я не знал, что оно такую херню устроит. Если хочешь, могу зайти и покурить тебе в шкаф.

Куроко застыл, не зная, как реагировать, а Блич подмигнул ему, засунул руки в карманы и, пошатываясь, убрел куда-то вдаль по коридору.

— Смотри-ка, уже в гости напрашивается.

Куроко обернулся и увидел РФ.

— Что-то долго он тебя обхаживает, — продолжил тот. — Перетрудился на ФБ, что ли? Обычно он вламывается без приглашения, трахает и сваливает в окно.

— Э… — Куроко с трудом понимал, что ему пытаются объяснить, но слушал внимательно.

— Ты привыкай, — РФ серьезно посмотрел на Куроко снизу вверх. — Но ни на что особо не надейся. У него сейчас роман с Шингеки. К Гинтаме на диван иногда ходит, ко мне пару раз в год вламывается, скотина упоротая. Когда у Блича заканчиваются свои дедлайны, он идет к соседям, понимаешь? Его постоянно по фандомам пидорасит, и похуй, если кто отдохнуть хочет. Блич все равно придет и выебет. Он тебе ничего не дарил?

— Бревно давал на день, — сознался Куроко.

— А, ну, тогда, может, и пронесет.

Следующие сутки Куроко осмысливал все, что сказал РФ. По его словам выходило, что все происходящее — это вроде как ухаживания. Дедлайновая наркомания Блича была широко известна, но до сих пор Куроко не приходило в голову, что тот может искать новую дозу по другим фандомам. А судя по тому, что выяснилось, Блич мог не только найти эту дозу, но и самостоятельно ее вырастить где угодно, если упоролся достаточно сильно.

Самоуверенность Блича, который явно не сомневался, что ему дадут, и просто решал, надо ли ему это, слегка выбешивала. Но в то же время было что-то неуловимо трогательное в этих неуклюжих заигрываниях и Бревне вместо букета и конфет.

Развязка наступила внезапно и не походила ни на одну из картинок, что успел представить себе Куроко. Никаких высаживаний двери и окон, забрасывания гранатами со слезоточивым каноном и артобстрела бревнами. Просто вечером в дверь постучали, а когда Куроко открыл, на пороге обнаружился совершенно невменяемый Блич.

Куроко вгляделся в обдолбанные глаза со зрачками-точками, затащил Блича в комнату и усадил на диван. Тот выглядел так, будто даже сидеть едва может, покачивался и глубоко затягивался самокруткой. Куроко принюхался и обомлел — от косяка едко пахло куробасой.

— Ты как? — тупо спросил Куроко.

Блич медленно повернул голову и с видимым трудом сфокусировался на Куроко. Его зрачки вдруг резко расширились, взгляд стал совершенно трезвым. Вытащив изо рта косяк, Блич затушил его в стакане с ванильным коктейлем.

— Нет, я, конечно, знал, — хрипло сказал он. — Но чтобы настолько…

Блич навалился резко и тяжело, обдал пропитанным куробасой дыханием и уткнулся носом в шею. Куроко замер в ожидании, а Блич лизнул за ухом, потерся виском о скулу и осторожно чмокнул в уголок губ. Это все было так нелепо, что Куроко разобрал смех. Блич напрягся всем телом и вцепился жесткими пальцами ему в плечи. Куроко взял его за подбородок, посмотрел в раздраженно сощурившиеся глаза и поцеловал в губы.

Блич вспыхнул как холивар за жопу Аомине — быстро, жарко и беспощадно. Он умудрялся одновременно кусаться, щекотать ребра, щипать соски и раздеваться. Когда Куроко сообразил, что надо бы снять немилосердно жмущие джинсы, полностью обнаженный Блич уже стоял на диване на коленях и прожигал его взглядом. Куроко едва не оторвал болты на ширинке, глядя в черные дыры глаз. Блич помог ему стянуть джинсы, обхватил ладонями лицо и прошептал:

— Мудак ты, ненавижу тебя. Что ты со мной делаешь? Почему я так хочу тебя?

Вот такого признания Куроко точно не ожидал. И никогда бы не подумал, что подобное хамство может звучать настолько откровенно и чувственно. И заводило оно быстрее, чем умелые и просчитанные ласки. Куроко приподнялся, легко толкнул Блича в грудь, и тот, понимающе ухмыльнувшись, опрокинулся на спину и развел колени.

Куроко широко лизнул ребра, впился зубами в ключицу и, не сдержавшись, зарычал. Блич выгибался под ним, вжимался в пах членом и усмехался так самоводольно, что хотелось уткнуть его лицом в подушку и затрахать до потери пульса. Быстро облизав два пальца, Куроко помассировал анус и вставил один сразу на две фаланги. Блич обмяк, а потом потянулся к своим небрежно брошенным джинсам и извлек из кармана презерватив.

Именно такой, какие предпочитал Куроко, — со смазкой и нужного размера. Это было даже еще более трогательно, чем приходящее освежить кроссовки Бревно. Куроко погладил презерватив кончиками пальцев и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Блича. Тот мягко зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, но не дал поцелую затянуться, хотя явно им наслаждался. Оттолкнул и пихнул коленом в ребра с намеком, что пора бы перейти к делу.

Презерватив Куроко надел быстро, но входить старался как можно медленнее и осторожнее. Только вот Блич — действительно упоротая скотина — не позволял притормозить. Он вцеплялся в волосы, царапал спину и толкался навстречу, да еще и рычал на ухо «Мать твою, давай уже, сколько можно ждать».

Куроко сорвался, и что было дальше, помнил только урывками. С каждым движением накрывало все сильнее, и хриплый шепот Блича упарывал едва ли не сильнее, чем свежая глава манги. Куроко даже не пытался разобрать, что тот несет, только слышал в каждом тихом стоне обещание лютого укура.

Кончая, Блич вцепился в него как клещ, обвил спину руками так, что захрустели кости. Куроко успел подумать, что утром едва ли сможет выйти на пробежку, и вырубился.

Утром он проснулся один. От одеяла пахло морозной свежестью. Куроко точно помнил, что вчера одеяло не доставал — значит, Блич накрыл его перед тем, как уйти. Куроко с удовольствием потянулся — мышцы приятно ныли, хотелось лениво валяться в постели и валять дурака, благо до ОТП Wars времени было завались. Однако через полчаса пришлось встать, потому что в дверь постучали. Надеясь, что пришел именно Блич, Куроко не стал одеваться и открыл, завернувшись в одеяло.

Это действительно был Блич. Радостно улыбнувшись, он протянул Куроко вешалку с семью разноцветными трусами.

В то утро Куроко понял, что пиздец и признание Блича в любви выглядят одинаково.


End file.
